A Second Chance at Living
by Sicone
Summary: Everybody deserves a second chance. The time of peace is that chance for the famed pilots, but it isn't as easy for the pilots-specifically for the frighteningly perfect soldier Heero Yuy. He is now the most imperfect person, just barely staying above water until music comes into his daily commute. Maybe there is hope for him yet.
1. A Rainy Start

Raindrops drummed on the many objects of Earth. People and cars sped through the slightly heavy shower in hopes to avoid getting wet as much as possible. Pedestrians took any and all kinds of shelter they could afford, from street awnings to umbrellas to simply popped collars and a newspaper; as they made their way to their destination. Among the hustle and bustle of the busy day, a band of five young men casually made their way underneath their own umbrella. The people around them seemed to naturally split for them, like wind curving around a tree. There was nothing too special about them, but the sea of people parted at their presence. It probably had to do with the animated talking of one with a long braid of hair.

"And then all the sudden she came swooping down out of nowhere and bam!" Duo shouted, slashing his umbrella down like a sword. "And then her boomerang went flying!" He emulated said woman's stance as if he held the boomerang himself. His 'weapon' slipped from his wet grasp and whacked his Chinese comrade, Wufei, in the face. A low growl was heard from behind Duo and he tensed instantly as he turned to see the all to familiar twitching of the brow.

"Maxwell," he hissed under his breath through grit teeth.

"Eheehee…sorry?" He nervously laughed, grabbing his umbrella back.

"No harm done Wufei, I doubt an umbrella could really be your undoing." Quatre chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood. Trowa nodded in agreement with the blond pacifist in trying to help him transition the tension away. It seemed to be working as Wufei started to deeply breath in and out to calm himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

As the four went about the usual routine of the inevitable Duo irritating Wufei, Heero silently glanced down at his watch. It had been some time since the war, the peace was slowly growing and only minor battles broke out across the world. Nothing that needed the gundam pilots in action. It was a bit troublesome at first, but he slowly came in to a routine of forced sleep, ignoring the memories that haunted him, eat, work, and sleep once again. The only real outlet he had was running or some form of exercise. It kept his mind focused on something other than the sins of his bloodstained hands.

"Yo Heero, you listening…?" A hand waived in front of his face and out of instinct he grabbed it and jerked his head in to the direction of its owner-Duo Maxwell.

"Yes…?"

"You're spacing again…that's been happening a lot lately." Quatre spoke up with a soft frown on his gentle features. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"Yeah." He casually ran a hand through his hair, looking up to the cloudy sky. "I'm just tired." He sighed, that being his usual answer.

"How are you tired? We barely did anything except help people." Duo scowled a bit, opening his umbrella again so it was covering him from the rain as it should be, though pretty much soaked from his earlier antics. "Clients are boring as hell compared to what we used to do."

"Not the tired I'm talking about." His head shook from side to side as another soft almost inaudible sigh escaped his lips. _I'm tired from something else._ In fact, he had been tired for a while now, aside from the new ritual of clocking in and out in a boring morning to night job. He went from an ace trigger pulling perfect rebel soldier to a mundane sedentary pencil pusher. There was nothing new. Everyday was the same. It felt like he was losing himself, like a dusty picture in some old forgotten storeroom. He felt out of place even with his fellow pilots. They all had a peaceful past to some extent at least. His earliest memories consisted of how to use a gun to kill.

"You're feeling restless?" Trowa interjected as Heero leased Duo's wrist. Heero merely shrugged in response.

 _How do I explain something I don't even know?_

The conversation was dropped after that and Duo picked up his story once again. The group listened on to their animated friend who had managed to provoke Wufei multiple times as per usual, but was repeatedly saved by Quatre. As the story came to its end, the five slowly began to split up on to their own paths home and Heero was left to his own devices again. He looked down at his free hand. It was clean to the naked eye. Callous and a little scared. The bones strong like steel from the frequent calcification from every fracture it has experienced throughout the war. To him, it was grotesque. Forever coated and stained a dark crimson that was nearly black.

The familiar sound of a guitar pulled him from his thought and he looked to see a mesmerizing sight.


	2. Dinner Plans

Nothing was better than a sunny day gone rainy if anyone asked Zaina Lieben. The sudden unexpected turnabout of the weather that either derailed or saved plans was a magical force that was awe inspiring. Plus, it meant she had an excuse to be wet now that she was no longer a child. A broad smile graced her lips as she looked up at the cloudy sky as the cool drops washed away the muggy heat. Grabbing her guitar case that rested against her leg, she quickly tuned the chords before strumming up a song she loved to play.

It was a song she had known for as long as she could remember. It was nothing special, but it was certainly upbeat and playful. People began to slow down a little bit to see the spectable of the drenched girl and the umbrella that protected the instrument. Her hair clumped and stuck to her forehead, fat globs of rain water dripping off of them. Her clothes clung to her like skin in some places while clumped in wet heaps in others.

It was not unusual to see her there. This mysterious girl always sat on the bench and played. However, recently she had gone missing and the people who took the route slowly forgot about her. Heero one of them. He was unsure how it all began to be a necessity for him, but the sound of her playing always gave him a little hope.

 _No, peace._ Her song always made him feel at ease.

It all began one average day. The gang and he were on their way to his place to just relax after a long day of work. Duo insisted on them having a guy's night and take part in some new drinking game that was ritualistic to do as young men of their age. They should have been in college or soon to be graduating from college however, they had easily passed the needed courses and obtained the degrees soon after the war. Even Trowa had a degree. He chose to remain at the circus, his 'new found' family. One way or another, Duo had roped them all in and they were headed over.

The idea of the night in was to order food, buy snacks, watch something, and drink every time something was said or not said. Simple enough, until the brunette incurred the wrathe of Wufei and a bet was made to see who would get drunk first: Wufei or Duo. Usually there was a bus that went from the office building to a stop a block or two down from his apartment, but all the fighting made them miss it so they were forced to walk the path instead.

 _It was sunny. Low humidity. High heat. Few clouds and a low chance at precipitation. It was the beginning of summer._ A small crowd had caught their eyes and Quatre suggested they stop to see what was going on. There was a slight tension in the group, fear that it was something grave, however the sudden applause had them thrown off and curious-when it began. That song. Walking over, they stopped to see a young woman smiling and playing the guitar. A shallow pool of money had been accumulated in her guitar case.

 _Jet black hair that was in a braid running down the front of her shoulder and stopped midway of her abdomen. Slightly tanned skin. Proper posture while sitting. Long lashes. Slender yet athletic build._ They stood there watching and listening, actually enjoying it. Kids ran from the crowd to her guitar case, tossing in or carefully placing crumpled bills or a small handful of change. Some adults placed in money as well. Quatre and Trowa commented on how well she played while Wufei added there was nothing special about her. That is, until she looked up.

 _Violet eyes._ That was an unexpected detail. In fact, he really could not think of anyone with eyes like that. Duo had murmured something about a myth from ancient times of 'spirit people'. It made no sense to him. Myths were facts that were dressed up to sound better or mixed up with exaggerations over time. They five had gone silent and slowly walked away from the scene. It was a simple out of the ordinary surprise. Everything would be back to normal the next day was the idea.

His life was no longer the same after that.

On the way back home on the bus the next day, Heero had noted she was there again. Playing as per usual. He ignored it. The next few days, he noted that she was there rain or shine, happily playing her songs. On rainy days, she sat with her guitar covered from the rain while she got wet.

 _Why doesn't she just use a raincoat or wait for a dry day. Not like she gets money on rainy days._ He thought. _When did I start caring?_ The thoughts had finally grabbed his attention properly. Everyday Heero would take the bus home as per usual. Every day he would sit in the far back in silence. He was not in the back today. He had not sat in the back for a while. He say by the window in the middle section of the bus. The one where he would have a good view of this odd young woman.

The next day, he took another bus. He had to break himself form this odd habit. There was no logic or reason. This person was a stranger to him, and he to her. However, how many times had he struck up a conversation in his head with her? How many times had he dropped those imaginary dollars or coins? How many fictional umbrellas had he shaded her with? This was an anomaly that he needed to not let take control of him. He needed every ounce of his control to keep from losing his mind.

He had taken a middle window seat, but there was no reason to anymore. He glanced out the window, there was no reason to anymore. His life had gone back to normal.

 _Why doesn't it feel normal though?_ He noted his slight discomfort as well as some irritation. _I just need to adjust to this new bus route._ And so he did. For a good week he had gone on this new bus, but nothing seemed to settle. So, he took his old bus route again. He sat in a middle seat. He looked out the window. A bit of anxiety noted in his stomach. He was nervous, but why? It was not like he really ever interacted with her. It was not like they were long lost friends who would finally be reunited again. It was all one sided. She probably never even noticed he existed.

 _Get a grip. You'll see she's there like usual and you'll see her there with the same crowd._ He thought, but his stomach still knotted in a childish way. As the bus turned the corner, nearing her spot, he felt butterflies in his stomach. The strange fluttering feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah", the sound softly escaped his lips. There she was. There was the crowd. However, the bus was not stopping as usual. It rolled past a block before it suddenly pulled over. He looked up to see his hand on the chord. He made the bus stop. Quickly, he gathered his things and he went backwards to where she was. The song was different, childish and livelier. Little kids were dancing while the parents on the bench over relaxed with relief. His tension melted away and a rare smile graced his lips. From that day onward, Heero decided to walk home.

Every day he heard the songs. Rain or shine, she was there. Her bright smiled made any gloomy day bright and sunny. Her music made the stress of the day just wash away. She was a little reprieve that he had been yearning for all this time. He had not spoken a word to her. However, on cold rainy day he had given her his umbrella.

Zaina, as Heero had guessed, had not remembered many of the people that stopped by outside of the regulars. However, she had noted a few intense gazes on that faithful first sight. However, by the time her song was done, they were gone. It was odd to actually feel a gaze on her, usually in her own world when she played. These were strong enough to disrupt her little musical realm with ease. The next two work weeks had that similar feeling, it would come and go. The only thing she gathered was it was someone on the bus since it would stop and go. The same time every day, on that clockwork schedule it had.

One day, the bus had come but that gaze was not there. It made her a little sad. Normally someone would have found such a gaze unnerving or troubling, not Zaina. She found comfort in it, a silent companionship. She had imagined who the holder of that gaze could be. Possibly a beautiful woman or an inquisitive child, maybe even an everyday average person with a secret desire for more and her music gave that more. The gaze holder could be someone she was fated to meet, a handsome young man with intense eyes, and yet like a tragic tale she was too late and the beholder was no more. She had lost her fated chance.

 _I'm a hopeless romantic._ She laughed at herself as she played as per usual on her spot. She normally moved around after some time, but that gaze had kept her to this spot. And now, even though she had missed it-she found her heart incessantly wondered where on Earth this person could be. Her mind was even more curious and so she waited. Unmoving, she waited on this street side for this stranger she had spoken to a million times in her head.

The bus had not stopped as it usually did, and it got her thinking that this was sign to move on. She would just have to try better next time, if there was a next time. The thought was bittersweet as she played the childish tune and sang the silly lyrics alongside the kids that wiggled the dance they had known so well from practice. It was then she noted, the person with the gaze had returned and she quickly played the song to the end. Just as she looked up, she saw a tall young man with dark brown hair walking away.

Ever since then, she sat and awaited to see his face and yet she always missed it. This game of cat and mouse teased her curiosity to no ends. A cruel and unusual game she planned to be victor in. Rushing out of her job, she grabbed her things and ran to the bench she had now called her second home. No, she never needed the money. She honestly had just been playing for fun. She had told people she was in no need of the money, but they gave anyway. So, she in turn gave it as donations to people who she knew needed it. Buying supplies and food with that money and distributing it at the nearby shelters.

She had made a schedule for herself. At the end of the week she would take the money to buy things and spent some time on the weekends giving it away. Apparently some of the families who would come to watch her had caught sight of her and praised her for her doing and continued to come by while others felt scammed and never returned. It was no matter to her, she only played because she wanted to and gave what she got as long as she herself was in no need of it.

It was a cold rainy Friday and as per usual only few people gave money, too busy in a hurry to avoid the storm. It was very cold for a summer day and the wind was not any helpful either. She sat playing her favorite song when the cold rain stopped drumming on her head. Something was also blocking the chilling wind that was blowing. She looked up to see a pair of Prussian blue eyes and dark brown hair that was suddenly getting wet.

 _How pretty…._ She gaped in awe at the beauty of the eyes as well as the intensity they held, but the splash of rain from the usually bus snapped her out her reverie and she quickly put away her guitar and stood up. She wanted to speak out to the man, thank him and assure him to keep heading home. It only just hit her just how cold it was today.

 _Her eyes are violet._ He thought in awe at this oddity. They were a shade he had not seen before and it only made him curious of how they got that color. She was silent as he was, both staring at the other until she sneezed and sniffled and suddenly his gaze became troubled looking before glancing around them.

"Uh, you don't have to worry about me! I'm just about to head home anyways! It's not too far from here actually so, thank you though!" Zaina finally managed to say. "Uhm, are you the guy that keeps watching and walking away before I finish?" She suddenly blurted out, much to her own and Heero's surprise. _Way to go Zaina! Just act like a doofus!_

"Yes," he said calmly though internally he was a mess as his gut somersaulted repeatedly at the fact she had noticed him. _So what if she did?_ He argued with this irrational feeling. _It is a big deal, it wasn't some one-sided thing._ An unknown voice of his echoed in his mind.

"Oh, uh, thank you for always stopping by!" She said. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she wanted to ask him-and yet she found herself unable to think of anything to say. He grunted a response and waited for the rain to die down. The rest of the time the two stood in awkward silence unable to really look at the other. It was comfortable however. They parted ways with simple greetings and gratitude that evening, but that following Monday she was not there. This confused him and he sighed as he decided to walk on.

 _It was just a feeling that was never meant to last. What else did I expect? What was I even expecting anyway?_ The week slowly crept by and now here they were in the rain once again. Her bright smile lit up the gloomy atmosphere as the people gathered and dropped money in the cup she had beside her. She was back and he was unable to stop the small smile that formed as she looked over at him. She gave him a wave and motioned him to wait a moment. Thanking the people who came by, she started to pack up and walked over to him.

"Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for that day. I ended up pretty sick, but I'm sure if I wasn't for you I'd still be in bed. Please let me repay you by taking you out for some food or simple coffee. It doesn't have to be today, any day is fine actually-if you want to that is." She rambled a bit, unable to stop her nervousness that suddenly took over. Heero blankly stared at her, blinking a bit before he broke out in to a small chuckle. She instantly stopped and stared at his chuckling, cheeks red from embarrassment but she ended up laughing a little herself.

"Sure," he said. "Dinner is fine by me. I just go home after work unless my friends are with ne." He smiled softly at this. She had no idea who he was and he had no idea who she was, but the both had built a comfort around one another it seemed through their silent meetings over time. _So she was sick…that's why. Good thing she's better._

"Ok, uh…when would be best?" A longer slender finger tapped at her chin as she thought over her schedule. "Honestly I'm free after this every day after I finish playing. I'd invite you over to my place, but I'm bunking at a friend's right now.

"Do you want to go now?" Heero asked simply and she looked up at him surprised and then down to her wet state of clothes.

"Err…maybe tomorrow? I'll meet you here? I promise not to be wet if it rains."

With a nod of agreement, she grinned wider and nodded back. With a simple goodbye like the last time, they split ways and Heero found that he was looking forward to tomorrow.

 _I wonder…how she got me so excited about the idea of tomorrow._


	3. Meeting

Zaina happily doodled at the corner of her sketchpad, a goofy grin on her face as she tapped the eraser of her pencil at her lower lip every so often. Her friend had been watching her in amusement, both workers at a popular fashion icon's business. Zaina was a designer while her friend. Seraphina, was more in to advertisement and marketing. The two had made a great argument on why they worked best together, and managed to gain the privilege of having the same office.

"You know, you've had that same stupid grin on your face and I sure as hell know it isn't from your deigns being not used again." The familiar scoff grabbed Zaina's attention.

"Huh? I grin all the time, what's the difference now?" The attempt to force a pout was futile and funny enough leave Seraphina in a fit of giggles.

"Yes, you do grin all the time when you're designing. Well sorta, you scrunch your face so cutely sometimes!" She air pinched her friend's cheeks, earning a scowl from Zaina. "That aside, you're not telling me something missy so spill!"

"It's nothing as you're thinking miss dating to find Mr. Right so she can retire early with a yacht from a rich hubby."

"Hey, it's a very good plan and you know it! That's beside the point though, **spill**." Seraphina crossed her arms as she leaned back in her seat, swiveling to face her friend. She observed as her friend pushed her glasses up her nose before she returned eye contact.

"Alright, alright," Zaina gave in. "Remember I kept telling you about that gaze I felt whenever I was playing my guitar out at that old bench on Tennant Rd?" There was a silent nod in response accompanied with a soft 'mhm'. "Well, that day I came back really late and got sick last week was the day I met the owner! He's a dude with the most amazing and intense Prussian blue eyes!" She grinned. "He sheltered me from the rain until it died down. I met him again yesterday afterwards and tonight we're going to grab some dinner."

"Wait, what? Zee, that's dangerous! He's a stranger! I mean I'm all for meeting guys but he was creeper staring at you and everything for a while, vanished, and suddenly came back? I don't like it." Seraphina said, it rare for her to be the voice of reason.

"You're saying this to the girl who has been sitting out in the rain to play music?" A nicely maintained eyebrow raised above the frame of the glasses that slipped a little on her nose. "You, who had literally has a game that is introducing me to guys with some strange and out there introduction which has led to **many** failures?"

"Okay, okay, I get it! You're going!"

"He's good looking too, a nice defined jawline and long nose with a mop of messy dark brown hair and lashes for days!" She added, excited to see her hero once again.

"Well now why didn't you say so? You have my blessings! If he's a hottie, send me a picture by the way. Sounds delicious." Seraphina wiggled her brows at Zaina who laughed and 'ew'ed at the look.

"Not even going to try because of your dancing caterpillar look!" She snickered and Seraphina gasped in mock horror.

"I'll have you remember **you** taught me that!" She pointed an accusatory finger at her friend.

"I taught you better than **that**." She scoffed back before she adjusted her glasses and looked down at her sketch. Not even two seconds later she glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time. She had roughly an hour until she was to clock out and run. She had been nervous about what to wear, not certain if she was to dress nice to impress or if casual clothes was good enough. _I usually wear casual clothes though, I mean I change in the bathroom and then head over._ She bit at her lower lip as she knitted her brows together in thought. _I did say this was a thank you dinner though, and that means I should dress nicely-but like, what if he gets the wrong idea? Would he? Wait-I don't know a damn thing about him so there is no expectations so I'm good to go in a comfy middle right? Right!_

As she mentally battled herself, Seraphina watched in amusement at the many expressions and gestures Zaina had done without realization. The sight of her so frazzled and energetic again was a major relief. She never liked seeing her friend subdued by anything.

"You better not make all those sexy faces at him over dinner, you may just give the poor man a heart attack and a huge hard-on." She joked and Zaina snapped out of her daze and looked to her friend and raised a brow in confusion. "Oh so sexy, that smolder!" She cracked up at the innocent confusion, practically falling out of her chair which only made Zaina even more confused.

"Ya done giggle fits?" She was clearly unamused by the outburst, which only made Seraphina laugh even more. "Clearly not, alright let it out. Get it all out of that little system of yours." She egged her on and Seraphina finally started to calm down from her little high.

"I'm good, I'm good! Oh geez, yes I'm good! I can do this!" She panted softly as she straightened up her back and cleared her throat. "Alright, so," she sniffed and fixed her clothes a bit. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh uh, I was just gonna change my shirt, keep the blazer, and these pants are fine I figured. I mean he knows I'm coming from work as is he." Zaina said simply. "I'd be a little more dressed up than what he's used to seeing me in." She added before he friend could protest. They both had great fashion sense, and the fact they worked for a popular line gave clothing as one of the perks. "No, I don't need to dress up more! This is not a date Phi, this a thank you for keeping me sheltered and waiting with me in the rain…as well as a thank you for listening to me play."

"You said he is handsome and has some serious eye game, are you kidding me? You're going to go in your bookworm boho work casual look? You need to work the visuals Zee baby! You're going to lose him."

"Not going to lose something I don't have," she rolled her eyes as she started to pack up. "What if he's gay? Or not looking? Or taken? I'm only meeting with him as a thank you and possible friendship. Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she grabbed her things. "Don't you have your own date to get ready for anyway?"

"Oh shit you're right!" Seraphina jumped out of her seat and quickly packed her things before stepping out with her friend and they both headed down to their shared car.

It was not long before Zaina was back on the streets, guitar free this time around as she walked to the usual bench and took a seat. She had opted for a simple fitted white tee and a blue and off white striped cardigan, denim, and boots. Seraphina was adamant on her not being dressed as if she had just gotten off of work and that she must play the eye game. Zaina, unable to resister her puppy pout, cracked and gave in to her friend's demands. If the outfit change was not enough, she was made to redo some light make-up, and style her hair. Luckily her own preparations had to be begun and gave Zaina and out to do her usual over the shoulder braid with a side part and simple eyeliner. She glance down at her watch and frowned a little.

 _Crap, I'm late…well not too late but he probably got fed up and left or something! I mean why would he wait for me-random guitar girl?_

Heero had indeed pass the meeting point, but her lack of arrival only gave him the impression he had time to wash up and head back. It was at that moment he had realized be probably should have gotten her contact information. Duo was no help either. He kept pestering him about why he seemed so different today. He felt the same as ever. It was highly unlikely that this dinner plan would be such an influential deal.

He would have told his best friend about the meet up, but knew better to not speak. There would be no end to the questions and imaginary takes he would spin for him and…her.

 _I don't even know her name…all I know is she plays the guitar and to meet her at that spot._ This was a little disturbing to him. His covert spy skills crawled under his skin and in his veins as they itched at his surface to be used. He refrained, ignoring the calling as he shut the drawer and started to pack up his things. As per usual, the five met up to head back home together, but what was unexpected was Relena's appearance. The shout of his name was unmistaken, and normally it was nothing to him. Today however, he noted a slight irritation bubble in him.

 _Why? She's always done this._ He thought as he turned to see the familiar diplomat. He did care for her. She was the first person to treat him as something other than a killing machine or soldier. She treated him like a human being. He glanced at his watch as she headed towards them. Trowa noted this and looked to Duo who shrugged in silence.

"Heero, how are you? It's been a while." She smiled kindly at him before she looked to the other guys. "Everyone, hello. I hope everything is well." Quatre smiled kindly as he always did while Duo grinned as Trowa merely nodded in silent acknowledgement. A nudge from Duo led to a grunt from Wufei who was still a little reluctant at giving any greetings to women for personal reasons. She giggled softly at their antics, grateful they had not lost themselves in the peace.

"I'm fine, is there something you need?" Heero asked simply as the itch to get moving crept back under his skin. All day he fought back the urge to just up and leave to wait at the spot. He battled the frustration this strange need bubbled in him, his perfect control useful today. _Years of training good for something in this time of peace._

"Oh, no, I just wanted to see how you were. It's been a long time since we last saw one another after all." She said simply, her golden brown hair tied in the usual ponytail which was now iconic of her image.

"Hn," he said softly. Guilt started to settle inside of him at his abrupt questioning of her reasons. He looked over the other pilots who stood there awaiting his decision. _What do I do? She wanted to come spend time with me clearly, but she's waiting. So what if the girl waits though? This is Relena. What if it rains and she gets sick waiting?_ His jaw discretely clenched, teeth grit from the conflict inside of him. He wanted to spend time with Relena, but he also wanted to spend time with this new young woman."I'm busy right now, next time." The words spilled out of his lips opposite to what he had intended to say. It only registered after he had seen the look of shock on her face.

"Oh, you should've said so sooner. I'm sorry, I probably should've found out prior to just dropping by as well." She said, though normally she would and he would be free for her no matter what the day or time.

"I'm sorry," he said softly in an almost inaudible voice. She heard it however and smiled softly at him.

"No need, I'll see you tomorrow perhaps. You do what you need to, I'm sure it's very important." She shook her head lightly, understanding but not exactly correct. It was something to him, he was uncertain if it was important in any sense of the word. The words stung like a knife as he just nodded to her. He felt as if he was lying to her somehow.

"I should be fine tomorrow." He said simply and turned to leave before he looked at her any longer. He would have stayed if he looked in to her eyes. He blew it now. They all would be wondering about him now and it was all for this girl he was unable to place in his life. The other pilots had followed their friend after a few words with Relena, they all just as confused as she.

The walk was silent outside of Duo and Wufei's usual banter. It feel on deaf ears when it came to Heero however as he looked at his watch again and then stopped abruptly at the bench. There was no sign of her. Was he late? Was she lying about meeting him? Was he being a fool? No, she had come back to even thank him in person.

 _I'll just get changed and head back here._ Duo raised a brow at Heero, looking to the other pilots who were equally confused and concerned about this strange behavior. He was always so sure and certain. The only change in his usually cool and calculated demeanor was with Relena, but that was because they liked one another. The two had been together for quite some time and the peace allowed them to enjoy some time without worry of her being kidnapped and them to summon the power of the mobile suit gundams powers.

"Yo, Heero…are you alright?" Duo finally asked as he caught up to them.

"I'm fine," he said as he usually did and as if a scheduled thing they waited for him to claim to be tired. The words never came though, and this was new. "I'm going to head home. See you later." He walked on ahead of them at a slightly faster pace but was still calm as usual. The moment he entered his sparsely decorated apartment, he headed to his bedroom. Not too long after, he emerged washed, dressed in his customary faded jeans and green tank top. He only hoped he had not missed her as he left his apartment once again and headed to the spot with bated breath.


	4. Thank You Dinner

_I can't believe I didn't give my number or name! Please don't let me be too late._

The thought was mutual between the two strangers that had planned to meet up this evening. This was very childish and unprofessional. She had a handful of business cards on her at all times in case someone, like him, would come in to her life. Heero had business cards, and he found out now firsthand why they were of any use at all. The mutual nervous tension cooked and stewed inside their bodies as they looked to the time.

 _Raven hair in a braid. Fair skin. No guitar. Proper posture while seated. Long lashes._ He thought as he approached the bench and saw a woman seated there. It had to be her, who else would sit here as she was? The only way to be certain was for her to look at him. _How_ _ **do**_ _I get her attention?_ He never got her name. This was troublesome. He was unable to just cover her with an umbrella, the sun was out. He stood there and stared at her while he contemplated possible ways.

Zaina had felt the oh-so familiar gaze though, a little nervous that she had missed him. The feeling of being watched by this specific pair of eyes brought relief to her as she turned to look at him standing there. She shielded her eyes against the sunlight behind him and smiled.

 _Violet eyes._ He confirmed as she smiled at him. The smile brought him relief to know he had not missed her. That he had not dismissed Relena so coldly for no reason. The nerves of today were finally at ease. _Why though?_

"Hey, just realized that I didn't exactly ask how to get in touch with you." The softly giggled words had caught his attention to the cellular device she had pulled out of her pocket. "If you don't mind, can I have your name and number? I can hand you my card if you like, I'll jot down my cell number on the back for you." She began to rustle through her bag as she handed him the phone. He glanced to see the filler name: Blue Eyed Stranger. He raised a brow at this as he looked between her and the phone as she scrawled on the back of her card before she handed it to him.

His fingered moved on their own as he tapped the numbers to his cell and personal work number as he grabbed the extended card with his other hand.

"You really like my eyes?" He noted in amusement, he transfixed by her own peculiar eyes.

"H-huh? N-no not re-oh geez!" She just recalled what she nicknamed him on her phone and her cheeks dusted a soft pink. "I just, I mean, no way to get out of that huh? Haha, your eyes are really pretty honestly. Intense and deep." He had never thought of his eyes like that before, he merely saw them as they were-two blue eyes that saw more than most yet nothing at all.

"My name is Heero Yuy, pleasure." He managed to say, a small subtle smile curled on the corners of his lips.

"Well Mr. Heero Yuy, my name is Zaina Lieben. The pleasure is all mine." Flashing another dazzling smile she took her phone back and shook his hand. "So, tell me Mr. Yuy, where would you like to go for dinner? Are you in to fancy, casual, or obscure whole in the wall but totally fantastic places?"

'It doesn't matter' was his usual answer but those words never made it to his lips. His eyes peered in to hers as he spoke slowly but suddenly. "I don't really like fancy places. They're nice, but I don't feel comfortable there." He admitted.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. You feel like everyone is watching or you gotta act like you're meeting someone like Relena Peacecraft or something right? I mean that would be freaking fantastic! Her clothes are amazing and I'm certain her family has a history of fashion and culture just ripe for the taking!" She excitedly gabbed on about the topic, her eye alight with happiness that was unexpected but refreshing to Heero. He quickly glanced at her card again to see that she was a fashion designer. It certainly was not something he would have guessed as her profession ever from how they met.

"Yeah, you could say that." He smiled softly at her. "You want to meet her?"

"Doesn't everyone? I mean, I'm not exactly out to meet her for the same reason as everyone else I suppose." She sniggered a little at herself. "I would be too busy basking in the beauty of her clothes. Her designers are truly gifted and lucky!" She sighed, her shoulder slumped lightly as she looked to the sky. "Bah, that's all fantasy talk though! So fancy is out, I know a really cool burger place if you don't mind that." She looked back to him, noting his height properly for the first time.

Zaina was a good height, on the taller end of things. This was a gift yet a curse all at once. Boys felt intimidated by her while she was able to work as a model for some time and get in to the world of fashion that she had adored since a young age. She was not taller than Heero though, his body making up for the lack of proper growth in this time of peace. She had noted a few scars on his neck and hands as she observed their differences but never said anything. She liked them honestly, it was uniquely his and she respected that. Her observations were cut short when she noted his shoulders shake a little.

"What? Did I say something funny?" She raised a nicely kept brow as she rested her hands on her hips. He had been caught.

The way she animatedly spoke about everything was new to him, refreshing in its own way. Duo was always animated, but his was different. He spoke about anything and goofed around, while she was passionate about the subject while battling the imaginary war between reality and fantasy for her. The abrupt change in demeanor and topic had earned a chuckle from him.

 _Simple yet passionate…what's so funny about that?_ He pondered, his mind unable to pick up on the many subtle nuances of being a regular human as readily as his heart. He turned to her when she asked what was so funny, he shook his head and chuckled a little again. _Her expressions…are always changing._ "Burgers are fine with me. Do you have a name for the place?"

"Uh, to be honest…I don't have a name. I know for a fact that it's nearby though. I stumbled on it one night when I was heading home after a guitar session." She quickly accepted his response to leave it be and thought for a good minute for a name. "It'll come to me eventually, or we'll just read it together on the sign!" Soft skin with calloused finger tips wrapped around his wrist, the action coiling every muscle in his body. Ready to strike and free himself. His eyes sharpened as his other hand darted out to rip the other hand away from his. He stopped himself just in time as she turned to look at him. A perfectly kept brow was raised in silent questioning as he calmly adjusted her grip on his wrist to his hand. "O-oh, sorry! I just kinda grabbed you huh?" She was about to let go, he could feel her muscles relaxing to release him. He did not want that.

"It's fine, probably better this way." His hand quickly slipped from her grip and properly grabbed a hold of hers. _Why didn't I want her to let go? Why am I holding her hand?_ It really did not make any sense to the former pilot. He would have to think this through, but now was not the time. With her usual smile back in place, he walked with her down the street and around the corner. She looked different. He was unable to properly notice it until he had seen her smile just before they started walking. _Make-up._ Being interested in fashion, it should not be a surprise that she would be well dressed as well as good with cosmetics. She had her usual perfume on as well. She had an uneven number of piercings in each ear and flawless skin.

"I believe the place is this way, I remember that odd statue." He heard her mumble to herself when they stopped at a four way intersection. Brows knit together she looked up and down the road a few times before settling on crossing at the walk sign. "This way, we're almost there I promise!" She assured him, her cheeks a little red. This was far from professional and here she was trying to show that professional side to him. _Way to go Lieben, way to go._ She sarcastically cheered to herself when a particular black awning came in to view. "It's just up ahead." She pointed out with her free hand. "The black and white awnings." Her stomach lurched with anxious nerves, Seraphina's words of this being more than a simple get together and him being handsome playing in her mind. _Stop it, this is just a thank you meet-up! Quit haunting me words of Phin!_

Heero watched the various expressions that flitted across her face. Nervous, anxious, relief, excitement, panic, and nervous. The cycle went on for some time, though the expression did vary even if the emotion was the same. His well-kept expression of calm gave nothing away in contrast. Though, the show of her emotions was entertaining. The way the sunlight danced in her eyes as her eyebrows scrunched and raised while her mouth had made a variety of shapes from a simple line to an almost squiggle. It tugged an unnoticeable smile at the corner of his lips. He looked up at the name as they reached the front door.

 _Duo was talking about this place._ "You've eaten here before?" He asked simply enough.

"Yeah, it's really good. Places like these are definite hit or miss, this one is a big hit!" She promised with pride, as if she had something to do with the success of the place. He softly chortled at her response.

"I will take your word for it. My friend was talking about it…the first afternoon we passed by you actually." _That fateful rainy day._

"Oh, you guys should definitely go! You can try it out for yourself now and actually give some recommendations on what to try now. I can give you some more too, I've been here more times than I'd like to admit." She shyly laughed, cheeks a soft pink from embarrassment. "But yes, here we are!" She reached for the door and pulled and open for him. He stopped and stared at her. Normally he would open the door for Relena, or one of the guys opened the doors if they went somewhere. He had not taken in to account what should be done with her. He found himself a little disappointed in himself for not getting the door for her. It seemed sloppy. If he opened for Relena, why not her? _How can I be comparing her to Relena? I don't know Zaina._ He caught his thoughts as he bowed his head lightly and opened the second door for her to walk-in.

"Oh, thank you very much!" She smiled brightly, her tone giving away a slight sense of shock. As if she had not expected him to hold the door open for her. _No, that's being too presumptions of me…it's probably more she didn't expect anyone to hold it for her._ Was he reading too much in to this? He had to be, civilians were not like soldiers. There was no need to pick up every inflection or tone or bat of an eye and run through every possible definition behind it. As he rattled through this in his mind, he barely noticed they had been seated and a menu was in his hands. Zaina was ratting off on the various good things she has tried thus far and what she would highly suggest for him and the other pilots. _Would she be like this if she knew what I am? What I did?_

"Mr. Yuy," she called out. "Hello, Mr. Yuy?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes and he suddenly grabbed her wrist tight. She jumped at the swift movement, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights. _What was that?_ She felt her blood run a little cold and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He looked between her and his grip before he quickly released her. She had not even seen him move, the only clue he had was his hand suddenly squeezing her wrist with such power.

"Sorry, you can simply call me Heero." He calmly answered back, acting as if nothing had occurred just now. "Mr. Yuy sounds odd."

"Right, ok…Heero it is then. Uhm, are you ok?"

"Yes, fine. I was just deep in thought." He sighed, resting his menu down on the table. Why was he hiding from her? If she ran it was her choice, but he did not want her to run. He wanted her to stay. He wanted this refreshing change of pace to stay. This moment to forget what haunted him every night and plagued him every blinking moment. He tensed when her hand lightly draped over his.

"You look tired though. If you want to take a raincheck we can. I mean I'm not exactly the spitting image of what you probably imagined…nor am I all that professional either." She laughed off. "I wouldn't really take it to heart, honest." She offered so kindly, it was blinding to someone like him. He found himself dumbstruck, unsure of how to respond as she chastised herself instead of pressing him. Grunting softly, he shifted their hands so his was on top. A moment of silence hung heavy between them as he carefully thought over his words.

"No, I'm fine. I was looking forward to meeting you." He looked down at their hands and then up to her once more. "Do you want to reschedule?"

"No, no! I'm good, I'm more than good! I'm great!" She quickly jumped at his question and gripped his hand a little tighter. "I was looking forward to this too!" She smiled broadly, flashing a full set of white teeth. They all were mostly likely natural, unlike his which were partially fake. A small price in the grand scheme of what could have been. "We should definitely order though, did you decide on what you want?" She asked, effortlessly shifting the topic back to food.

After that, there were no more hiccups. No tension or fidgeting on either of their parts. The anxiety she had was melted away to the point as if it never was while his nerves were actually relaxed. The conversation went on naturally, though she had done most of the talking. He had given his input every now and again, he preferred to just listen to her though. The soft sound of her voice rising and falling with her levels of excitement or emotion. The silver bell peals of laughter that halted her stories before she could even finish them. All of it was so warm, so inviting. It was a little suffocating at first, but more so than that it was welcomed by him.

His silence had caused a little nervousness for Zaina, though none would ever guess. She had seamlessly went from tale to tale until she had noted his reactions were not in his words. It was in his eyes. The feint twitches at the corner of his lips, the quirk of a brow or the subtle movements of his head. The shake in his shoulders as he suppressed his laughter in to a chuckle. She was certainly was hung up on his eyes though. They were a shade so beautiful, she wondered if a fabric could encompass it. It would be a lovely shirt or a dress, the perfect accent color if not an entire article of clothing. His long lashes had not escaped her notice, the way they framed perfectly, like a timeless piece of art in a museum. Taking the light in them as encouragement she had gone and eventually managed a few words from him as well.

The food had come and gone without much notice, though delicious as she boasted about. He would have to take up the offer Duo put out to them. It was a small place, not many people, and the food was of quality. There was staff around to call if needed, but not so much that they hovered over as they dine. _Comfortable._ _Comfortable and relaxing._ He thought as the black book came for the bill. He deftly grabbed the soft fake leather bound holder before she was able to and slipped his card in without a second thought and handed it right back to the waiter before he could leave. Her expression was well worth the effort however as she gaped at him a bit before puffing her cheeks. It reminded him of a bird ready to fight, fluffing its feathers to look intimidating.

"What was that for? This was my treat!" She argued. "I mean at the very least I could have paid half or something! This just means I didn't repay you at all!"

"That just means we'll have to meet again." He answered with a proper smile, though small. The smile alone had her silent, his words slowly processed thereafter. "Your reaction was worth it, you express honestly." Her cheeks slowly reddened as her mind deciphered the words, his voice hardly helping as it got her heart kicking a bit more. She fought with her words a bit as she opened and closed her mouth before firmly keeping it shut.

"So that means we'll meet again?" She finally said. He nodded his head and she smiled brightly once more. "Then we'll definitely meet again and I'll pay you back!" She said with such determination, it was cute. He stifled his chuckle with a sip of his drink.

"I look forward to it." He said simply. His card is returned and he quickly signs and adds the tip. The two for them stand, thanking the waiter before exiting under the darker sky. Neither of them had noticed how much time had passed until now and it certainly astounded them both. Looking away from the sky, they look to the other. She smiled a little sheepishly and shrugged as he smiled lightly once more.

"I better get going, I have to meet up my friend at her place. This was fun, I'll definitely get you back for this time and the time after that for the umbrella!" She reminded him, which earned a small chuckle from him.

"Do you want me to walk you to your friend's?" He asked, not wanting to let her go so soon.

"Ah no, it's actually not that far from where we usually meet. Since we'll both be going that way, we can split ways there?" He nodded his head in agreement and off they went in comfortable silence. The stop had come far too soon for either of their liking, but no one spoke up against it. With a simple farewell they parted ways. He back to his place and the darkness that normally surrounded him and her shining bright in his eyes. The shadows only seemed darker than ever today, but he paid them no mind as he entered his apartment and was greeted with cold silence.


End file.
